


BITCH DID WHAT??

by Dr_onyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Chat room most of the time ngl, De-Aged Severus Snape, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Out of Character Harry Potter, Out of Character Midoriya Izuku, Out of Character Uzumaki Naruto, Out of character Asuma sarutobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_onyx/pseuds/Dr_onyx
Summary: Chatroom with my Oc and some of my favorite main characters
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Uzumaki Naruto, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Sarutobi asuma/nemuri kayama
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Name sheet:  
> Overlord: Echo morningblood  
> General: Harry Potter  
> Lieutenant: Naruto uzumaki  
> Commander: izuku Midoriya  
> More to come~

_**Overlord:** _so **@general** when are you going to ask S out~

 _ **lieutenant:**_ yeah it's painfully obvious that you like them

**_Commander:_ ** yeah you've been drooling over them for the past 5 months!

**general:** SHUT UP 

**_all:_ ** I don’t think I will 

Harry sighs as his head hits the table “ why are you my friends again?” his message quick and to the point, he doesn’t understand how they all could figure out his crush on their newest friend so quickly he thought he had hidden it well no wondering eyes or school girl crush looks.

“Is it really that obvious?” he lifted his head and glanced at the clock above his room door 

4’o clock it read “ should probably start that math homework before it’s too late”

**_Vrsss_** he phone went off again he grabbed it and opened the chatroom 

**_Overlord:_ ** OMG I JUST SAW AsUMA aNd NEmuRI SEnsEi ON a DaTe

**_General:_** no fucking way

**_Overlord:_ ** I’m not even joking THEY were HOLDING HANDS AND WALKING FROM TACHI’s SUSHI PLACE

**_commander:_ ** 4th parental unit getting some 

**_Lieutenant:_ ** I’m proud but scarred 

**_General: This is true horror_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Overlord:_ ** guys have you seen Aizawa sensei or professor McGonagall? I need help 

Lieutenant: I saw Aizawa with 1-a on a trip to Hogwarts 

Overlord: what??? That trip isn’t till tomorrow!!

General: guess not 

lieutenant what u need anyway 

Overlord: there might be hellhoundsontheloose

**_Lieutenant: W H Y_ **

**_Overlord:_ ** it’s not my fault!! blame izuku he unlocked the cag **_e_ **

**_General: @Commader_ ** WTF 

**_Commander:_ ** IT’S NOT MY FAULT I THOUGHT IT WAS EMPTY I CANT SEE HELL HOUNDS 

**_Overlord:_ ** DON’T TOUCH MY SHIT THEN

****

**_Commander:_ ** DON’T HAVE DEMONS HERE KEEP THEM IN HELL

**_Overlord:_ ** THEY'RE PRECIOUS THOUGH **_!!_ **

**_Lieutenant:_ ** ECHO N O!!

**_Overlord:_ ** ECHO Y E S


End file.
